Ultra Mash
This is a personal story made by me, if you'd like to join or contribute as well please comment asking so! Chapter I - The Rift It was an average afternoon at Nitrome City, although winter wasn't very remarkable this year, with snow on the ground only a few times the whole season. At Lilonow's house there was a special guest. Kapowski and him were making the final touches to a new gadget - the P.A.W., or Pet Ambiguity Widget. Kapowski: 'Finally! It shall be working now. If this works, finally the pets will able to talk! I guess you know what time is it, don't you? '''Lilonow: '''Un-hm. It's ---| TESTING TIME! > He puts the gadget in Chilly's collar. '''Lilonow: '''What do you think: Gimme a meow, little bud! '''Chilly: '''Fine, whatev- ''(pauses and gets surprised) I'm... I'm talking?! 'Kapowski: '''YES! IT WORKS!!! '''Chilly: '''This is so.. This is so ''creamcheeeseflavouredpumpkin 'Lilonow: '...What. 'Kapowski: '''Uh, it's a ''bit unstable... 'Chilly: '''I mean, so awesome! I feel so excited, finally I'll be able to communic--''phoningfacilitycoffeeicecube '''Kapowski: '''I think I know the matter. At periods of excitement or any condition that could possibly accelerate his cardiovascular frequency, the only thing that will go out its mouth is gibberish. '''Chilly: '''Potato computer pillow blueberry... '''Lilonow: '''Chilly, could you please stop talking this fast? '''Chilly: '''No, I'm just talking everything I could've be talked all these years! Monkey watermelon butter sword... '''Kapowski: '''Well, it was great! I'll be back at Nitrome Labs for a lecture about wormholes. I'll grab the remaining material and the blueprints for the PAW. Well, I guess you can keep this prototype, if you want. Just be careful. '''Lilonow and Chilly: '''Of course! Goodbye Kapowski! Kapowski then leaves the house. At there, Maximus started jumping to the direction of the PAW. '''Lilonow: '''What? Do you want to speak, as well? Theeeere you go! '''Max: '''Testing, testing! It's working! It's so funny to talk by a little screen! '''Lilonow: '''Yes, yes it is. Now let's go for a walk! The three leave the house, while something weird starts going on. They suddenly see a purple glow in mid air which starts to break, as if there was a invisible wall of glass in front of them, which's border was glowing a deep purple with swirling glows around. The interior looked dark as space. '''Lilonow: '''What is going on in there? Is it a black hole? '''Max: '''Let's go see it! Let's go see it!!! '''Lilonow: '''What, NO! What if it's dangerous, and... Max jumped into the rift before the sentence could be fully spoken. '''Lilonow: '''ARE YOU NUTS? LET'S GO GET HIM, FAST! Everybody then enters the rift, which very slowly started to close... Chapter II - The Brick They wake up very dazzled and confused. '''Lilonow: '''Wh-where are we? And why my voice is composed of 8-bit sound effects? '''Max: '''This looks familiar... '''Lilonow: '''Ah! What's that?! '''GunBrick: INITIATING ENEMY UNIT MOLECULAR DESTROYING... Lilonow: 'What?! Oh no... Activate Aqua Shield! Aqua comes out of Lilonow's miner hat and transforms into a bubble and put his friends inside it. '''Lilonow: '''Safer now... Well I guess. So, pun brick, we don't know exactly how we got here and we're just trying to get home! So if you could be so fi- '''GunBrick: '''LOADING AMMO... 87%... '''Max: '''What are we gonna do now?! '''GunBrick: '''97%... '''Lilonow: '''I know! Aqua, touch him! Aqua touches the GunBrick, that instantly makes a beep sound. '''GunBrick: '''NO DAMAGE IN CONTACT. ALLIED UNITS LOCATED. '''Everybody: '''Phew. Aqua then deflates and goes back to Lilo's hat. '''Lilonow: '''Thanks bud. So, Guy Rick, do you now, by any chance a way to exit this place? '''GunBrick: '''THERE ARE REPORTS OF A INTERDIMENSIONAL RIFT THAT JUST OPENED CLOSE BY. '''Lilonow: '''Perfect! Can you lead us there? '''GunBrick: '''ALTHOUGHT THE ODDS OF YOU RETURNING TO YOUR HOME DIMENSION BY THE RIFTS ARE CLOSE TO ZERO, MY PROTOCOLS FORCE ME TO ALWAYS HELP AN ALLY. '''Lilonow: '... Well that's fine. Let's hit the road. Some time later... 'GunBrick: '''DESTINATION REACHED. BY ALLY PROTOCOL ''214le I WISH YOU A GOOD TRIP. 'Chilly: '(to Max) Thanks, dude (to GB) Farewell, Gumball! 'Lilonow: '''Do you think it's safe? '''Chilly: '''Of course not. But it's our only way! They enter the rift, which is very similar to the one the've came. Chapter III - The Line The group find themselves in a strange room floating in a purple space surrounded by metal. '''Lilonow: '''Okay that's just scary. LET'S GET AWAY! '''Chilly: '''The hole just closed! '???: 'Uh? More testers? '''Lilonow: '''Who just said this? '???: 'It's me! Over here! In the metal wall! '''Chilly: '''I see nothing. '???: 'That's right, I'm gonna bend it. Zapo then bends the wall and greets the group. '''Zapo: '''Hello! I'm Zapo! I'm a test robot with the power of bending space with a special technique, the Fault Line! '''Lilonow: '''Hello, Zapo! We've came by an interimersal gift or something, and we really need to go home! '''Zapo: '''What, do you mean a interdimensional rift? I've seen some of those before, which is VERY worrying. It's the first time you see those rifts? '''Chilly: '''No, we've came through a strange 8-bit universe by a rift we've found on our home dimension. This is the second universe we're in. '''Zapo: '''Oh no. Oh no... that's it, this dimension is gonna collapse! All of it is gonna mix togheter, and probably destroy the whole multiverse! '''Lilonow: '''Wait, like when you leave ice cream balls on a warm place for too long and they melt and mix togheter? '''Zapo: '...I'm not sure what's an ice cream, but you got the melting thing right. 'Chilly: '''But wait, I thought everything was Nitrome! '''Zapo: '''That's right, we're all at the Nitrome Dimension, but it's gonna collapse if we don't do something in time! '''Lilonow: '''Then how do we get out of it and get into the "save-the-universe" action? '''Zapo: '''If this is happening it means the ''void items are missing... This is, as stated in a few lines ago, SERIOUS! '''Chilly and Lilo: '''Void items? '''Zapo: '''The '''void items are 5 magical items that holds time-space together. They can be forged to make an ultimate item... You must find those 5 items and get them togheter to forge that. With it you must open a portal to your home, and then another portal to the Void and throw it there. 'Lilonow: '''But how those items are and how are we gonna find them? '''Zapo: '''They are coloured just like those rifts, a glowing dark purple. There is the void orb, the void rod, the void gem, the void block and the void blade. '''Chilly: '''Why does everything has to start with "void"?! '''Lilonow: '''Where can we find them? '''Zapo: '''I really have no idea. You will have to be very lucky. Those rifts will lead you to the most foreing parts of the Nitrome Land and the whole dimension itself. It's a tough job that must be accomplished, for the universe's sake. '''Chilly: '''Well that's... ''Preeeetty disappointing. 'Zapo: '''Did I mention until you find your first item you can summon a rift to the place the next item is located? '''Chilly: '''We can do it! Woo! '''Zapo: '''I am sensing a rift... A special one.. This must be where the frist item is. Follow me. Zapo leads Lilo, Max, Chilly (and Aqua under Lilo's hat) tpo the next rift. '''Zapo: '''There we are. We do not have much time. You must hurry! '''Lilonow: '''Thank you a lot, Zapo. We do not know what'd happen if we didn't had stumbled upon you! '''Zapo: '''You're welcome, my friends. Good luck! They enter the rift, giving a last farewell to Zapo. Chapter IV - The Wire They are quickly teleported to a tight place. '''Max: '''Where are we? And why I have the feeling we're... They look thought the small windows in the place. '''Max: '...in mid air... They look upwards. 'Max: '...in a cable car hanging in a wire?! 'Lilonow: '''And being chased by a giant alligator... THING?! '''Lilonow: '''There's a lever there, let's push it to see if we can RUN AWAY AND GET THE ORB! Chilly pushs it very hard, and actually freezes it making the cable car to go in a no-break extremely fast speed. '''Max: '''Ah, you gotta be kidding me! What are we gonnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!! '''Lilonow: '''It's looping so much, I think I'm gonna... Urgh... '''Max: '''AW COME ON, JUST HOLD IT! '''Lilonow: '''I'm seeing the orb! Let's get it! Max gets his drill and breaks the glass, and Lilonow stretchs his arms in order to get the orb, almost missing it. '''Lilonow: '''I got it! Now I'll try to activate it or someth- The cable car crashes in a decoration for the ride, making Chilly fall off the window. '''Max: ' CHILLYYYYYY!!!! We have to save him! Max jumps off the window in order to save his friend, as the alligator is only a few meters close to the cable car. 'Lilonow: '...Well whatever. BRAVERY!!! Lilonow jumps as well, though seeing nothing beneath him. 'Lilonow: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! That's it, we're gonna all die just like the universe, just because of this STUPID WIRE-HANGING CABLE CAR!!! Chilly, with Max and the PAW on his back catches Lilonow in mid-air. '''Chilly: '..You remember that I can fly, right? '''Lilonow: '''Uuuhmmmm no. But let's get this thingamajig working for right... So let's see what we have here... It's a ball, a round one, as expected... It's not hollow either... Maybe if I tap it... '''Chilly: '''Just do it already! My wings are getting tired... '''Lilonow: '''Well if someone could be so kind to give me an idea of how to get this nonsense working! '''Chilly: '''Ugh... I can't... keep it... anymo... Chilly falls down, making everyone to fall into water. The orb glows brighter, opening a portal just above the water. '''Lilonow: '''So that was it? Add water? Well I still don't trust those rifts, but it's the only thing we have. Aqua, thrust us! Aqua gets out the hat and turns into a giant fist, punching everybody inside the rift, then entering it himself. The Cloud Category:Stories Category:Lilonow